


Пар

by Laliho



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliho/pseuds/Laliho





	

Надежда Тоцуки остаться незамеченными рушится в тот самый момент, когда из ванной комнаты, завязывая на ходу пояс халата, выходит Кусанаги. 

Лицо Микото выражает полное спокойствие и целеустремленность, он не особенно обращает внимание на то, как Кусанаги хмурится и со вздохом качает головой. Тоцука же сияет от удовольствия, что Король сам захотел принять с ним ванну, досадует, что в Хомре нереально сохранить что-либо в секрете, и гордо поднимает подбородок, подмигивая Кусанаги, потому что вовсе не намерен смущаться. 

У Кусанаги дергается бровь, но он совладает с собой, одними губами шепчет, чтобы прикрывали за собой дверь, и неожиданно достает из кармана халата резиновую уточку, протягивая ее Тоцуке. Дальнейшее общение становится невозможным, Тоцука начинает чувствовать нетерпение Микото и переступает порог ванной комнаты вслед за ним.

Комната полна влажного пара, а из приоткрытого маленького окошка под потолком ощутимо сквозит — на улице шумит дождь, и Тоцука ежится от сквозняка, засовывая уточку в шкафчик и открывая воду. Одного взгляда Микото хватает, чтобы снова стало тепло, — Король внимательно рассматривает Тоцуку, а затем невозмутимо начинает раздеваться. 

Чудо, что Тоцука не забывает дышать, глядя, как Микото стягивает с себя футболку, расстегивает джинсы, снимает и их. Это словно какая-то пытка, Тоцука облизывает губы и не может даже смутиться и отвести глаза, когда Король предстает перед ним полностью обнаженным. Такое чувство, что Тоцука видит его в первый раз, хотя оно, конечно, обманчиво. 

— Долго тебя ждать? — бросает Микото и закручивает кран — для двоих в ванной уже достаточно воды. Тоцука едва не облизывается, пересчитывая выступающие на спине Микото позвонки, но вовремя спохватывается и смеется:

— Сейчас, Король, прости, от тебя сложно оторваться! — и неуклюже пытается освободиться от носков, брюк и белья, подпрыгивая на одной ноге. Когда он непослушными пальцами берется за пуговицы на рубашке, Микото, захватив сигарету, уже забирается в ванную и бросает на него недовольный взгляд. 

В этом взгляде и желание, и детское совершенно возмущение, и томная леность, и черт знает что еще, Тоцука устает подбирать определения, и, как есть, забирается в ванную позади Микото, выплескивая часть воды на пол. 

Края рубашки тут же становятся мокрыми, Тоцука радуется, что где-то между снятой Микото футболкой и отброшенным в сторону ремнем успел убрать волосы в хвост, и пытается устроиться на краю ванной удобней. Микото же, как ни в чем не бывало, перемещается к Тоцуке ближе, и устраивает свою лохматую голову где-то в районе его паха. Он по-хозяйски ерзает, от этого движения у Тоцуки крыша готова вот-вот съехать, а затем выпрямляет ноги и кладет их на край ванной. 

— Ну ты даешь, Король! — восхищенно выдыхает Тоцука, придерживая Микото за плечи, и, не придумав, что сделать, начинает осторожно их поглаживать. Микото дергает плечом, и Тоцука перемещает руки ему на голову, ласково запускает ладони в слегка влажные волосы, пробегается пальцами к вискам. Интересно, а совместный прием ванной предполагает такое продолжительное молчание? Тоцука даже не может увидеть, что у Микото за выражение лица, кто знает, может быть, он потешается сейчас и вполне себе доволен происходящим. Или наоборот — ждет от Тоцуки каких-то действий и потихоньку начинает раздражаться. 

Впрочем, последнее маловероятно, Тоцука шевелит пальцами в теплой воде — даже теплее, чем в начале, Король что, ее подогревает? — чувствует, как внутри разливается приятная истома, и не прочь подремать, оказавшись в кольце рук Микото. Вместе с этой мыслью внизу живота просыпается возбуждение, с которым сложно бороться, — помогает только смущение и мысли о другом. 

Перебирая волосы Микото, что-то сбивчиво ему нашептывая, Тоцука прислушивается к шуму дождя за окном, пытается уловить запах сырого асфальта. Когда Микото зажигает сигарету и с удовольствием затягивается, Тоцука усиленно думает о том, что после ванной хорошо выпить молока, и даже о том, куда сходить утром, хотя, очевидно, что до полудня в его расписании только Король. И мысли снова возвращаются к Микото, который шевелит пальцем на левой ноге и закидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Тоцуке.

— Тебе удобно? — почти заботливо спрашивает он, и Тоцука только кивает, больше всего на свете желая прямо сейчас обнять Микото. А Микото хмурится, ловит на дне ванной Тоцуку за ступню и требует:

— Иди сюда.

Тоцука склоняет голову и не может сдержать смешка:

— Погоди, Король, — он помогает Микото подняться, а потом вылезает из ванной и мокрыми ступнями шлепает к противоположному ее концу. Тоцука чуть не падает, спиной чувствуя взгляд Микото, и, кажется, лезет в ванную в рубашке. Микото хмыкает и останавливает, лениво и игриво тянет:

— Разденься. — Тоцука закусывает губу и с возмущением смотрит на него. И не может сдержать улыбки, такой довольный у Микото вид. 

— Все для тебя, — Тоцука медленно снимает рубашку, стараясь выглядеть уверенно, но это теряет смысл, когда Микото за руку тащит его в ванную, зажимает в кольцо рук сильно, почти до синяков. Тоцука чувствует себя, как в горячем коконе, ловит губами воздух, целует предплечья Микото, откидывает ему на плечо голову и цепляется руками за бортик, потому что, похоже, вполне может сейчас утонуть. Микото дурманит, от него срывает все тормоза. 

— Тише, — Микото чуть отпускает Тоцуку и не дает ему сползти вниз, в воду. Тоцука рвано вздыхает, чуть разворачивается и требовательно просит:

— Поцелуй.

Микото качает головой и выдыхает горячо ему в макушку:

— Позже.

Тоцуке просто нечего возразить. Инициатива принять ванну принадлежала Микото, и Тоцуке остается только сыграть по его правилам — не просить, потому что Король даст все, что захочет, когда для этого наступит время. 

Поэтому Тоцука размеренно дышит, поглаживает колено Микото, получает легкие тычки, когда задевает самые чувствительные местечки, и Королю становится щекотно. От груди Микото тепло, как от печки, Тоцуке любопытно, не прогреется ли он весь насквозь, если пролежит так подольше. Хочется спать, и чтобы ночь не заканчивалась. Но скоро Микото толкает Тоцуку в спину, чтобы он сел, тянется к его шее и прикусывает ее зубами:

— Не отключайся. Вылезай.

Тоцука думает, что просить такое слишком жестоко, собираясь уснуть, устраивается на бортике и бормочет, что ему и тут хорошо. Микото встает сам и поднимает его за собой. Равновесие держать трудно, Тоцука опирается о Микото спиной и точно испытывает его терпение. Впрочем, Король нынче удивительно мягок и спокоен, не иначе как теплая вода подействовала. Так что до лавочки в ванной Тоцука добирается благополучно, Микото кидает в него большим полотенцем, и даже жаль, что вытираться в любом случае придется самому.

— Теперь в кровать? — Тоцука снимает с волос резинку, закутывается в полотенце и смотрит на Микото сверху вниз. — Спать?

Микото презрительно меряет его взглядом и ухмыляется:

— Да конечно. — Он уже собирается вести Тоцуку на выход или закинуть его на плечо, но, подумав, замечает: — Только оденься, там же…

— Кусанаги-сан, — заканчивает Тоцука, который почему-то уверен, что тот и правда может ждать, пока они закончат, чтобы возмутиться потопом на полу в ванной.

— И это тоже, — кивает Микото, запуская ладонь в волосы и пытаясь зачесать их назад.


End file.
